CreepyPasta Zombie Apocalypse
by Sharp Shooter Blu
Summary: Jeff The Killer and a few other creepypastas are living out there days in the zombie apocalypse. After three years and most humans dead, what will they do to satisfy there bloodlust? Or will they just go more insane and get themselves killed? (although the chapters are short, I will try to update frequently. Hope you enjoy my first story. please leave a review.)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Jeff The Killer woke to the sounds of zombies attacking the run down house. He would normally not care and continue to sleep, but they were most likely going to break the door down soon.

"Ugh, fuck you!" The killer screamed into the pillow. Jeff got off an old couch that was in the living room and grabbed the bloody knife from his hoodie pocket.

"I thought I killed all those damn things last night." He mumbled to himself, which he often does. One hinge on the door broke and a zombie stuck his hideous decomposing face through the opening biting at the air.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I will kill you in a fucking minute! God! Can't I ever get a full nights sleep!?"

Ever since the outbreak, he upgraded from a kitchen knife, to an eight inch switchblade. It was very annoying when the kitchen knife had sliced up his hoodie pocket and cut his stomach. Although his pain tolerance was really high, it still hurt like a bitch.

A zombie just smashed a window and some glass went into the rotting arm. The zombie did not even flinch. Since they were already dead, they don't feel pain.

"Come on! Really?! Now you're gonna get it!"

Jeff The Killer flipped open the switchblade and stabbed the head of the Roamer that shattered the window. Jeff's carved smile grew bigger as the blade disappeared through the skull with a sick crunch and made the body go limp.

Jeff pulled the dark red soaked knife out and looked for the other targets. The door smashed to the floor and the Roamer fell down with it. The other two zombies behind the first one fell over too and were struggling to get up. The sadistic smile left his face as he saw how ridiculous they looked. He knew that the weak Roamers would not put up a fight or even cry out in pain.

"Ugh, it wouldn't kill you to emote a little."

He chuckled at his own bad pun. Jeff walked over to the three of the weakest types of zombies and swiftly stabbed their brains.

Sitting back down on the couch, he absentmindedly picked at the dry blood on his hands. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small knife sharpener and began to slowly sharpen the knife.

"Damn it, I really want to kill someone. Not just these zombies ether. I want to kill another human. It's been months since I have dealt with my need for agony and suffering and blood! The zombies don't do anything anymore! It is driving me more insane! The runners give me a challenge, but they still are not fazed of anything but a knife to the brain. The Necroa dogs, they don't help me much, just like the Runners. Fast, but, they don't go down as easily. But they never stand a chance against me! But a Juggernaut, damn, did I get fucked up that time. Painful hits, pretty fast, and they sure don't want to go do down easily. Heh, I could use another challenge, but I haven't seen one in like a year. Ugh! This is so stupid!"

Jeff starts to sharpen the knife faster as he gets more mad.

"Why don't they run away! Why don't they scream like humans when they get cut! All they do is throw themselves at me and fall over not giving a damn about getting hurt! It's BULLSHIT!"

Jeff's hands begin to shake from the anger.

"I want to see fear! Not just brain dead rotting flesh! I need to kill someone! I want to watch them suffer! "

 _*SLICE*_

Jeff yelled as the switchblade slipped and made a deep gash in his left palm.

"AGH! Fuck this! I'm done!"

Blood started pouring down his hand and onto the floor. Jeff shoved the sharpener back into his pocket and death griped the knife in his right hand. He ran past the dead zombies at the doorway.

"I can't take it anymore! I need to kill someone! I need to!"

He ran out into the suburban streets not caring to avoid alerting any nearby zombies. He screams from built up anger.

"Three fucking years of this apocalypse nightmare! All the humans turned into shambling morons! I cant take it!"

A few roamers hear the yelling and shamble out of the alleyway. One that gets in Jeff's way gets decapitated without any hesitation. He jumps over the body and makes his way to the woods. He doesn't stop running for what felt like an hour, many miles in. He breaths heavily and collapses on the ground leaning on a tree.

" What the hell do I do… all my life is survival… thats it… zombies… and survival. Can't get any worse than this."

Jeff suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder and he spins around holding the knife tightly. He looks up at the figure, then groans standing up.

" _Hello Jeffry."_


	2. Chapter 2: Juggernaut

_(Hey guys, I'm very sorry for the late update. School and work and summer had gotten in the way. But I will now update once or twice within two weeks. Ive already started the third chapter. Aaaaannyways, please let me know what you think, I like constructive criticism. And if you have any ideas on who I should bring into the chapter, that would be great! Thanks guys, hope you enjoy! P.S. These are not my charaters. I do not own them) ((Kik: bluwido))_

Jeff growled annoyed, looking up at the tall, faceless figure of Slenderman. His deep, slightly static toned voice is spoken in Jeff's mind.

"Hello Jeffery, care to tell me what you're doing in my woods?"

At Slender's side, one his proxies, Ticci-Toby stands at about half his height. He holds two hatchets, one newer looking, the other old. His orange goggles hide his eyes, along with a mask that covers his mouth. Not standing completely still, he twitches, or rather, ticks every so often. Jeff despises that little proxy kiss ass, acting like slender is his god.

"Oh, you know, out sniffing the fucking flowers, donating money to the orphans, the usual."

Jeff chuckles lightly, twirling his knife in his hand. He suddenly falls to his knees, an impossibly loud static sound screaming in his head. Dropping the knife, he grips his head tightly, grits his teeth, and yells in pain. Slenderman tilts his head, almost boredly as he sees Jeff writhe in pain because of his actions. Ticci-Toby laughs and takes Jeff's knife away while he's immobile.

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! Agh! Stop!"

Slenderman stops the painful noise that only Jeff heard. He breathes heavily, blood dripping out of his nose. Slender speaks to Jeff again, still using that dark, sinister tone.

"Now, I will ask again. Why are you trespassing in my woods?"

Jeff growls and looks for his knife, Toby having already taken it. He wipes the blood off his face with the back of his hand and speaks lowly.

"I was just running because I was pissed, didn't realize where the hell I was going. Why the fuck is this an issue with you anyways? "

Toby laughs and stutters a bit as he speaks, his body twitching awkwardly occasionally.

"B-because this is his home. A-and you were not invited. That simple. If y-you wanna be invited and have other privileges-just agree to be Slenderman's proxy."

Jeff stands up and glares at Slender, then to Toby.

"Heh, hell no. I don't need to be Slendy's bitch like you and the other dumbasses. I've lived through three years of this bullshit, not dead. And Rogers, if I don't get back my knife, I will make you zombie bait."

Toby smirks and throws the knife at Jeff. Jeff quickly side steps and it sticks into the tree behind him. Without another word, he pulls the knife from the tree and walks away, not before flipping off Slender and Toby. The two teleport away as Jeff walks back towards town.

His growling stomach reminds him he should look for some food and water soon. A while later, he makes it to a grocery store that's long been looted for its supplies, but it's always worth checking around. Almost an hour passes of checking under fallen shelves,extremely rotten food, and useless things.

He walks into an old employee break room, still searching for anything useful. Under a torn backpack, there's two unlabeled cans, to which Jeff assumes is food.

" Ha, see! I can keep surviving on my own. I don't need to be a damn proxy. All I need is me."

Lounging on a chair, he takes his can opener out of his bag and opens the first can, finding oranges in a sweet syrup. A little bit dribbles out of the corner of his mouth from his carved smile as he drinks the juice, not caring much about it.

"Ahh... Much better. I'll save the other can for later."

He smirks and walks out of the store feeling proud of himself, not noticing the Juggernaut zombie charging at him till it was too late. The seven foot, red and black muscled creature hits Jeff with his mouth covered arm. Jeff yells in pain as his left shoulder makes contact with the wall hard, a sickening crunch is heard as the bone shatters.

"Agh! S-Shit! My fucking shoulder!"

Jeff yells and curses from shock and sudden intense pain, landing on the floor. The Zalgo like creature grins at him, grabbing him by his throat. Jeff kicks the creature's chest and flips open his knife he grabbed from his pocket, stabbing the decaying flesh that was the wrist of the Juggernaut. It roars in pain and only manages to make it angry. Jeff can only block his face and neck as he's thrown into the glass window of the store, glass digging into his skin in multiple places.

He slowly stands, coughing up blood, dizzy from pain and head trauma. He looks up at the bastard Juggernaut, seeing red from blood in his eyes, unable to blink it away. He is left defenseless, the switchblade still embedded into the things wrist. Deep down, Jeff knows this is where he is going to die, so he refuses to go out looking like a coward.

"Heh...hehehe... you think you won... D-don't you... well... it's n-not going to be that easy."

Jeff struggles slightly to speak from the blood that keeps filling his mouth and dripping down his face. He crouches down and grabs a decent sized piece of glass, not caring that the edges start to cut up his right hand.

The Juggernaut chuckles at his words, not understanding them, but noticing the slight panic in his voice. It quickly runs to Jeff, surprised as he ducks out of the way and slashes the glass at his side. It roars in pain as black blood, flecked with red particles pour out of the gash. Jeff loses his footing on the glass and blood on the floor and lands on his left side, shouting in pain as he hits his shoulder. He tries to quickly get back up, but slips again, cutting up his knees and hands badly.

Although he likes the challenge of a tough fight, he hates it when he can't win. This Juggernaut seems more determined to end him, stronger than any others he has fought against. The last freak that tried to mess with him, he treated the fight as a game. A dangerous game at that, but he only had a few bruises and broken knuckles.

This mini flashback goes through his mind, along with a few other significant ones. Like when Randy, Keith, and Troy tried to bully Jeff and Liu, his older brother. He left them in agonizing pain, surprised at his work. Then he remembers when he showed up at that dumb kid's party with weapons. When Jeff finally snapped and killed them, they deserved it. He remembers the betrayal he felt when his mother and father lied to him. So they had to die too.

And Liu, thats a memory Jeff has always fought over in his head. Was it the right thing to do? It was a mercy kill, he wanted Liu to sleep forever. So he didn't have to suffer like him. The lies, bullies, the hate. Jeff took it from his brother. He don't have to suffer. Just Jeff.

The world looks like it's spinning out of control and getting darker red. The next thing he feels is the most intense pain he has ever felt. The Juggernaut stomps on Jeff's left arm, completely destroying it as the bone crushes into hundreds of pieces. He no longer has the energy to even scream, looking up at the Juggernaut, seeing some walkers start to get close to Jeff, hearing the commotion. He feels his body get numb,almost like he's floating. He accepts this feeling, finally giving up, letting unconsciousness take him, the world going black.


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares Become Reality

Hey, sorry for the late upload. I didn't think many were interested any more. Let me know what you think in the comments please! 3

* * *

"Already dead... Breathing...Jeff?..."

The voices sound so far away, and there's a lot of them. Jeff can't figure out who they are, or where exactly they're coming from. He shrugs it off as the voices get quieter, trying to focus on where the hell he is. The hallway he walks down is not familiar to him, being dark enough that he has to strain his eyes to see. There's a body up ahead, appearing to be alive, face hidden by a black and green scarf. Jeff walks up to the man, tapping his shoulder with the flat side of the knife

"Hey freak, how's about y-"

Jeff is suddenly stopped when the man stands up inhumanly fast, grabbing Jeffs arm and twists it painfully. Jeff yells angered and goes to swing the knife at him, but his arm gets pinned to the wall. He goes to kick the bastard, landing a solid blow to his chest. Suddenly, Jeff's ankles sink into the floor, unable to move. He looks at the person in front of him, a feeling of terror goes through him. Seeing the horrifically cut, decomposing face of his dead brother, Liu. He screams at Jeff, voice filled with hatred and pain.

" You killed them!"

Jeff cries out in pain as Liu slices at his chest with a knife, over, and over and over.

"You killed me! You killed me! You tried to killed me!"

The wall behind Liu forms into a ceiling, rushed figures are behind him, Jeff no longer being pinned to the wall and floor, but strapped to the table. Liu disappears and is replaced with the worried face of SplendorMan. The voices are all muffled and distant sounding again. Liu's defining yelling is no longer there, but the horrible guilt and terror remains. One of the other "people" which he recognizes as Eyeless Jack, is stitching Jeff's chest. He tries to kick and thrash around, the pain being unbearable, screaming at them to stop. SplendorMan puts a hand over Jeff's eyes, and he falls back into unconscious.

Almost an hour later, SplendorMan sighs exhausted, but he keeps a smile on his face like most of the time. Jack growls and sits on the couch next to Splendor, inspecting the bruise on his chest.

"So, do you think he's going to make it? For being nearly dead, he still landed a wicked kick." Jack says a bit annoyed.

"Jeffery will most likely survive, we were lucky enough to find him before it was too late. Now,I must clean up and get back to Sally. I'm sure you wouldn't mind cleaning dressing Jeffery for me."

Splendor disappears as Jack is about to protest. He manages to find a light grey hoodie and black jeans, putting them on Jeff after wiping off the blood. He contemplates stealing Jeff's kidney, but he don't want to risk Splendor getting mad. EJ walks to his room, leaving Jeff on the table.

Soon after falling asleep, the mansion is woken up by Jeff's angered yelling. Splendor teleports to Jeff, attempting to calm him.

"Jeffery please. You're going to scare Sally. And everyone needs their sleep." Splendor says calmly.

"Where the fuck am i?! Unstrap me right fucking now!" Jeff yells.

"No. not until you relax, and calm down. I can't have you hurting everyone or yourself."

Jeff growls and tries to take a breath, not wanting to stay tied down with killers around, especially kidney eating ones. After about two minutes, he looks at splendor, not as pissed.

"Fine, can I ge-"

Jeff is cut off when Liu walks in, making Jeff's heart sink. He looks older, no longer the weak brother he tried to defend. Like he's been through hell and back and was very unimpressed. The cuts on his face are nothing like Jeff's, surgically stitched. His eyes have a dark look in them, like all his joy and happiness was taken from him. He glares at Jeff, unflinching,

"That monster finally awake?"

SplendorMan turns and steps in front of Jeff defensively, knowing sully can be very dangerous. Splendor telepathically tells EJ and Sally to stay in their rooms.

"Sully... How come Liu isn't here?" Splendor asks calmly, staring at Sully's knife.

"Liu don't feel safe. He would never have the heart to hurt his own brother, so here I am. The bastard tried to kill him once, who's to say he won't try again?"

Jeff stares paralyzed from shock, not knowing what to say. A wide grin appears on Sully's face, slowly walking to tied down Jeffery. A million things are running through Jeff's head. How is he alive, why here, and who the fuck is Sully?! Sully laughs darkly and runs to the both of them, raising the knife. Jeff screams, thinking he's finally going to die, knowing it isn't a dream this time. Suddenly, Splendor's mouth tears open as he screams in anger at Sully, turning into his demonic from that he rarely shows. He gets taller and his hands turn to sharp claws, charging at Sully. His knife misses its mark, the hand getting pinned to the floor. Jeff stares at his fallen brother, not really focusing on the fight.

"This can't be real... this can't be... H-how is this real... t-that's not my brother... he's dead… I was the one that killed him… He hates me..." Jeff mumbles to himself, on the verge of a panic attack.

Eyeless Jack runs downstairs, helping to separate Sully and Splendor. Jeff doesn't even realize what's happening around him anymore, trying to wrap his head around this. Jack brings Liu to his room and jams the door shut. Splendor takes a few deep breaths returns to his normal, colorful form. He walks over to Jeff, putting a hand on his forehead .

"Jeffery? Are you alright? I'm going to unstrap you, but please don't harm anyone."

Splendor speaks calmly, slowly unstrapping Jeff. He groans as he sits up, his back cracking. It seems like his bones are no longer broken, but it still hurts like hell.

"Can someone start fucking explaining whats going on?"


End file.
